powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Officer and a Beauty (Episode)
'''"Officer and a Beauty" '''is the second episode of Power Rangers: Aether . It marks the introduction of Jasmine White and Joey Winters as the Orange and Violet Aether Rangers. Summary She's an officer of the Silver Guardians; newly assigned to the Alpha Division of the United Alliance . He's a model newly signed to one of the top agencies in Angel Grove. Despite their differences and being total strangers; they soon find they share one thing in common: They both have been chosen to become Aether Rangers. Plot Liam is training in the Aether Temple with Tenshii , a few weeks after the events of the first chapter. During a break of training, Tenshii explains a little more about the origin of the Eidolons, and how he became the Guardian of the Temple Aether. Meanwhile a Black SUV, from Silver Hills California is on it's way through the Angel Grove desert. The driver is a woman named Jasmine White. She is a former Silver Guardian from SIlver Hills California. She had been assigned to help out at the United Alliance's Alpha Division by her bosses Wes Collins and Eric Meyers (Former Time Force Rangers). A little ways down the road, a car is broken down on the side of the road. The distressed owner of the car is a young man named Joesph "Joey" Winters. He's new to Angel Grove and to California. He'd recently been signed by the Vale Agency, one of the top modeling agencies in the state. Jasmine approaches him, and he asks for a ride to make a call to get a tow for his car. Jasmine refuses initially, until she sees the Crystal hanging from Joey's neck. She offers to take him to the Base. At the base, Liam is sitting in his grandfather's office, and is informed of Jasmine's Iminent arrival to the Base. She is going to be assigned to Liam's team. Though Liam is a little annoyed a first, not seeing the point in dragging in complete strangers to assist him, he soon learns his family, and his sister's boyfriend will be assigned to assist him while they are looking for the next Aether Rangers. Back out in the desert, Jasmine and Joey get to know each other a little more. Jasmine questions Joey about the Crystal and Joey tells her, in a breif flashback, about the time he was six year old and on a class feild trip whenever he discovered the Purple Aether Crystal. Shocked by the strange events occuring; Jasmine recounts a similar story of when she was six years old and lost in the woods of Silver Hills. The same time she found the Orange Aether Crystal. On the moon, King Aradon, Archerina, and Karmelody watch the two on their way to the base, knowing the two are future Aether Rangers. They send down the CyberShade DustGhoul and a hoard of Metalliwisps to attack the two and take the Crystals from them. Jasmine and Joey fight the monsters off; but are soon overwhelmed. In the Aether Temple, The Peacock Eidolon (Nabu ) is acting frantically. Tenshii tries to understand what is going on. Until he sees the Orange and Purple Lights surrounding the Lotus throne are beginning to shine brightly and pulse with Energy, and he is sure he can feel the presences of his former friends. Liam and his family arrive to help Jasmine and Joey, at the same time the Red and Black Rider appear to battle against the DustGhoul. Liam transports Jasmine and Joey to the Aether Realm where they meet with Tenshii and both become Aether Rangers. They return to the battle and together the three of them take down the Dust Ghoul. After a minor confrontation with the Red and Black Riders, the Agents and the Rangers surround the two--who appear to be after the Aether Crystal Fragments. However, the Red Rider summons a fiery horse and the two fly away from the scene, and everyone returns to the base. Back at the Aether Temple, Tenshii comments hopefully on how the Aether Crystal will soon be united and they will be able to return. Epilouge A Native American man sits at a computer at his home, going over equations and data on a computer which is analyzing information. He is interrupted by his wife, a Pink haired African American Woman, who tells him they're supposed to be having dinner with her mother whom is to be moving back into town. As the two leave, the computer finishes it's analysis. Characters * Liam McKenzie *Jasmine White *Joey Winters * Director Stone * Alice McKenzie * Willis McKenzie * Amber McKenzie * Micah McKenzie * Matt Grey * Julia Skullovitch *Tenshii *Eidolons **Lathi (Phoenix) **Menodora (Butterfly) **Nabu (Peacock) *Echo (Mention / Flashback Only) * Marduk (Mention) * Wes Collins (Flashback Only) * Eric Meyers (Flashback Only) *Ken Kencaid (Unnamed) * Lisa Kencaid (Unnamed) Villians *Briezora / King Aradon *Archerina *Karmelody *Galexia Monster of Day * Cybershade DustGhoul Locations *Angel Grove Desert *Machine Empire Moon Base *United Alliance of Heroes- Alpha Division. *Zenith Aether Realm *Silver Hills California (Flashback) *Paradise Cross, Arkansas (Flashback) Deleted Scenes * Tenshii, Marduk, and Echo reunite, and Marduk and Echo meet with Jasmine and Joey upon their arrival at the Aether Realm. *Marduk and Echo explain what things were like for them during their time when they were gone. **These two scenes were cut, due to the author wanting to include an arc with the Aether Ranger's predecessors appearing later in the story, and wanted to remain having only Liam to have contact with his predecessor. Errors *During Jasmine's introduction scene the United Alliance of Heroes is referred to breifly as the United Alliance of Hope, a name which had been used in early production of the series. The Author forgot to change the name before posting the chapter. Trivia * First Mention of the Term Eidolon, and breif explaination of their origin. * First mention of names of Tenshii's previous teammates; Marduk and Echo. * The Crystal mines in Joey's flashback are reference to a real place in Arkansas; but the events are (Obviously), fictional. *The DustGhoul speaks in an accent--though the Author isn't sure what accent it is. * The Nuclear plant Joey references living near actually exists in Arkansas. * Paradise Cross, Arkansas is a fictional town which the Author has used as the setting of some of her non-fanfiction related works before. *First Morphing Call. *Because of the numbering of the Rangers' colors following the Rainbow (White= 0, Red = 1, etc.), Jasmine and Joey's colors are introduced out of sequence; with their numbered call going from Two to Seven. **The Rangers were not introduced in numerical order, because the author wanted to have a core team of 3 Rangers (breifly), not consisting of common Ranger colors. (Purple and Orange, typically being sixth Ranger colors Gallery (To Be Added) Links *Power Rangers: Aether Chapter Two: Officer and a Beauty (FF.Net) *Power Rangers: Aether Chapter Two: Officer and a Beauty (AO3) Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Power Rangers: Aether Episodes